The Traveling Prophet
This old man is first spotted in the Alasre Mountains and is the main NPC of the Second Quest. Oddly enough, you never find out what he does with the Egg you give him. Many have speculated that he makes his way to Synara city and opens up a shop; "Prophets Panther Bonanza." 'Traveling Prophet Spoilers' With a sigh, you look up to see a large rock, and hurry forward, ready to sit and rest. You've been traveling for many days now, on the look for something unusual. Finally, you've come to an area you've never explored before, and you press on, looking for a new adventure. So far, however, nothing extraordinary has presented itself. You lean back against the rough stone, trying to peer around the corner of the path you're traveling. You pause as you think you see something, and lean further back. Is that a bright flash of color, out of place in this empty land? The color strongly reminds you of a cloak, and with your curiosity roused, you forget your break and continue on your way. Turning the corner, you spot a man wearing a robe you recognize as one of The Keep's standard cloaks. You draw nearer, a question forming on your lips: “Who are you? Where do you come from, to wear those colors?” The man turns to you, and you can see he is old, with the worn look of one who has traveled far. His pale eyes, the color of the sky ahead, seem to be focused elsewhere. The man waves heavily wrinkled hands about vaguely, and you wonder for a moment if he is mad. “I am the teller of dreams, marker of paths...” his voice is deep, the voice of a storyteller. “I can show you the way to paths untraveled, open gates to wander among -” “Oh,” you say, interrupting him; “you're a prophet, aren't you?” The man's eyes lose some of their dreaming quality, and his lips set in a definite annoyed grimace. He clears his throat, giving you a harsh look. “As I was saying... if you wish it, fellow traveler, I can show you the way to distant lands, grant you valuable companions....” “That would be great!” you say, interrupting once more. “I'm actually looking for some new eggs-” “Oh, will you stop interrupting!” the strange prophet admonishes, giving you a withering look. “Go get me a Telvian panther egg, and I'll give you something to help you in return.” You nod in agreement, and turn to go hunt for such an egg. --- “Oh, not you again,” the prophet groans. “I had hoped the panther would have it's way with you.” He clears his throat, brushing his long beard with his fingers. “I mean... have you come before me with the desired payment?” He examines you, then shakes his head grumpily. “I asked for a panther egg, you know. It's not much. Come back when you have it.” And he turns away in dismissal, drawing his hood over long, graying hair. --- “Ah, you return to this strange crossways bearing a gift, a dark egg of many -” “You said you'd give me something in return,” you say, holding the panther egg a little too far away for him to take. “I kept my end of the bargain. What do you have that can aid me?” The man looks at the egg happily, a smile creasing his face. “Oh yes,” he mumbles, digging around under his robes: “this ale is extremely valuable. There are three locations which you may travel to, and three waters in which you may add this brew. Be wary, though,” he warns, raising eyebrows, “for there is only enough of this drink to add to two places.” The old man waves his hand to his right, where a path leads away to a desert in the distance. “Follow this path and find yourself in a strange, dry land. You know it as the Etain Desert. There you will discover a small stream – add only half of this liquid, and you will have a new companion, perhaps with strange markings." "Likewise,” he says, gesturing towards the center path, “take this path to the Jungle of Raza, where you might find a creature at home there, with colors to match." "Or lastly,” and he points to a left-hand path; “take this route, travel along a shore, and inside the Nareau Cave you will find a third companion, different than the others. It may take on some features of its surroundings.” Just as you open your mouth to ask a question, the old man turns slowly and disappears. You stare at where he stood for a minute – you had no idea he was that powerful a magic wielder. Shaking your head, you turn to regard the three paths, wondering which one you should choose. Category:Quest NPC